


Quake

by EarlGreyLeaf



Series: Requests [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyLeaf/pseuds/EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn’t question the god’s looming appearance, sudden and startling.  He had just known, and reached, and felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quake

There is a hiss.  A groan.

The inside of the trailer is stifling, but neither of them cares.

Tom doesn’t question the god’s looming appearance, sudden and startling.  He had just known, and reached, and _felt._

A hand finds its way inside his lounge pants and _o-oh._   Too-warm lips encase his ear, laughing low and hot.  He shudders, the god’s grip so deliciously firm.  He can see himself, flushed, panting, ragged breaths fogging the glass.  Loki throws him a smug look, dark and full of meaning.  Trailing slowly up his chest, a hand pulls him back firmly against the hard black and gold armor.  A grunt slips from Tom’s throat.

_“Are you nearly there?”_

Yes, oh god, _yes-_  

It takes only a few more strokes, a gentle twist in angle, and he releases, keening and arching against the trickster.  When he comes back down from the high, he’s panting and boneless.  The hand withdraws, and Loki brings his hand to his mouth, tongue slipping out to drag lazily over his fingers.  Tom flushes.

He reaches for a towel, not fond of the stickiness in his pants, and by the time he raises his eyes, the god is gone.


End file.
